When a fault occurs in an electrical power system, such as an electrical power distribution system, the fault may be isolated. In some examples, isolating the fault may additionally isolate a healthy downstream area, which would cause an outage for the customers in the otherwise healthy downstream area while the faulty circuit is being repaired. Various service restoration schemes and algorithms may be used to restore power to the customers in the isolated, but healthy, downstream area using alternative sources and/or circuits to provide power to these customers through alternative routes so that the outage time experienced by the downstream customers may be reduced or minimized.
Examples of electrical power service restoration are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,907,321 and 7,705,487; and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0029148. Examples of using electric vehicles to supply power to an electric power grid are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,642,270 and 7,747,739; in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2007/0282495, 2008/0040479 and 2010/0277121; and in U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 61/408,157, which was filed on Oct. 29, 2010 and is entitled “Dispatching Mobile Energy Resources to Respond to Electric Power Grid Conditions.” The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.